


Night of the Night

by JigglyJelly (orphan_account)



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 01:33:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1038753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/JigglyJelly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciel had decided to sneak out to a ball dance without telling Sebastian.<br/>SebaCiel one-shot, minor OOC, yaoi, lemon, super log one-shot!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night of the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So since I was having some writer’s block on Double Identity (It’ll be nice if you can read and review for the story if you haven’t~~) I have decided to do a one-shot this time! This one-shot has been planned before DI and it is VERY long so please read the whole thing if you have time~  
> Please enjoy reading!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji nor the characters expect for Delphine. Kuroshitsuji and its characters belong to Yana Toboso~~**

Night of the Night

“Come on, Ciel! You know it’ll be fun!” Delphine tugged the boy's arm with excitement. Her curly brown hair bounced against her blushed cheeks as she jumped up and down with enthusiasm. “You get to meet amazing people at the ball and you’ll make great friends!”

Ciel started to feel sick as the girl continued to grip his arm with force. Delphine was one of Ciel’s closest acquaintances who shared a loving relationship with Edward, Lizzy’s older brother. On this particular day, the energetic girl had decided to visit the Phantomhive manor and invite Ciel to a ball, scheduled the next evening. Unfortunately, the young master had declined her offer, the reason being that he was too busy.

“Pleeeeease! I promise you’ll have a really good time at the party!" she whined, "I’ve came here just to invite you and you can’t even accept my invitation!”

Ciel sighed tiredly; he shook off the girl’s slim, pale arm and replied in defeat.

“If you insist... but would Sebastian let me attend the event? I mean, I have more documents to sign and my schedule’s been quite tight lately…”

“Oh don’t worry about that Ciel!” The girl chuckled, her face brightened with joy, “My darling Edward and I have already thought about a plan to distract Sebastian in the manor! Trust me, it’ll definitely make him busy enough to not notice your disappearance!” Her smile widened and her eyes shone with mischief.

Ciel gulped. Somehow he had a bad feeling about attending the ball without Sebastian’s protection... but he could always bring the other servants with him, so it wouldn’t be a problem at all.

“Alright then, I’ll bring the servants with me to the party, they’ve been working hard in the manor after all. Now tell me, is there a theme for the ball tomorrow night?” he asked.

“Why of course!” The girl answered cheerfully. “The theme of the dance is being ‘mysterious’. So basically everyone dress up and dance with people they don’t know! It’ll be fabulous to see people in all sorts of dresses!”

“But what about me then? Sebastian’s the only servant that takes care of my clothes.”  Ciel asked again, frowning with slight concern.

“That's all settled! Edward and I have already thought about this issue so we’ve prepared a set of clothes for you. Just come to our manor before the ball starts and we will help you to get dressed. You’re going to look wonderful!”

Ciel smiled and nodded. His body shivered with excitement. Tomorrow night, he would sneak out with his servants to attend a dance party; tomorrow night, Sebastian wouldn’t be following him for the evening since he wouldn’t know anything about this; tomorrow night, he would finally have some freedom for the first time in forever ever since he made a contract with the demon.

He was going to have lots of fun without Sebastian and he knew it.

-The next morning-

“Bocchan, it is time for you to wake up.” The demon said as he pulled the curtains, allowing the bright sunlight to stream into the bedroom. “For today’s breakfast, I have prepared scones with blueberry jam accompanied by fresh whipped cream and Earl Grey Tea. As there are more documents waiting for you to be signed today, I suggest you to finish your meal quicker in order to finish them all today.”

Ciel groaned, his blue eye slowly fluttered to adjust the unwelcoming light. Tonight, he would sneak out and attend the ball today with Delphine, Edward and the four servants (including Tanaka). He wondered how Delphine would distract Sebastian; he was, in fact, one hell of a butler after all. It would be too difficult to sneak out without him noticing unless…

The boy smirked as an idea rushed into his mind. He thought about the things Delphine could distract his butler with and chuckled quietly. Sebastian, who was surprising unnoticed by the boy's action, pecked him on the cheek and left the bedroom. Ciel's smile widened.

“That’s a great idea Delphine,” he thought to himself, “A very good idea indeed.”

As the day continued, Ciel signed more documents while Sebastian did his daily duties around the manor. Occasionally the two would have small conversations when food is served or when Ciel finished signing more documents. Constantly, the butler would kiss Ciel’s forehead gently, making the boy blush fiercely with embarrassment, not like his hated it or anything. Soon, it was afternoon when Sebastian had decided to collect the clothes hung outside. Usually Meyrin would do the work, but it seemed like she had forgotten her job today.

When the demon walked outside onto the wide field, a purr from the left caught his attention. He turned around and his eyes widened with adoration.

Beside him was a petit black cat. Its fur was unbelievably soft and its paws were a beautiful light pink. Sebastian bent down towards the animal as it walked closer to him. To his surprised, behind the cat was another adorable-looking grey kitten. Smiling, the demon picked up both kittens into his arms and patted their heads gently. He had never seen two cats at once around the manor and there was no way he would let this chance slip away. He hugged the kittens and walked around to find a place to settle them. As he walked closer towards the bush, more purrs were heard and Sebastian followed the noise. When he reached the source of sound he found a basket of fluffy cats. Their fur were extremely soft and their short ears drove the butler crazy. He smiled in content at the mewling animals and went inside the manor to retrieve some milk.

This was going to be a long afternoon for Sebastian after all. 

-In Delphine’s house-

“See? I told you it’ll distract him~ everyone has their weak spot and we all know that Sebastian is a cat-obsessed butler,” Delphine said proudly as she welcomed Ciel into her house. She handed him a set of dark blue clothes and gave him a warm smile,

“This is the costume we’ve chosen for you.  Edward and I thought that you could wear blue since it compliments the colour of your eye perfectly. It’s really nice that you actually came.”

Ciel accepted the clothes and smiled back at the girl before entering the change room.

* * *

After half an hour of struggling and some of Edward’s assistance, the bluenette was finally dressed. He wore a dark blue blouse and shorts, which suited the colour of his eye beautifully. Knee-high boots reaching just below his knee, it revealed some skin of his pale thin legs.A sapphire coloured hat sat on his soft hair, tilted just slightly to cover his left eye. Ciel looked absolutely adorable.

“Oh my goodness Ciel! I’ve never thought that these clothes would suit you so well!” Delphine exclaimed when she saw the boy stood outside of the changing room. “Darling, you really know what kind of clothes Ciel would look good with don’t you?” she winked at Edward, who smiled back knowingly.

Ciel looked at Delphine's clothes in return; she looked beautiful in her long dress too. The dress matched the colour of her emerald eyes as well as Edward’s clothes. When the two stood together they looked like the perfect couple. Everything was ready to go and Ciel couldn't wait to enjoy his freedom.

* * *

When everyone (including the servants) was dressed, Ciel sat in a carriage with Delphine and Edward on their way to the destination. Throughout their small journey, the three talked about their recent updates, which in Ciel’s case, was more and more work. On the other side, Delphinie and Edward have been seeing each other almost every day since they live quite close to each other. They also talked about how Lizzy was doing with her fencing lessons lately.

Ever since Ciel had told Lizzy his true feelings about her, the mature girl had decided to cancel their engagement after the two talked to Ciel’s parents at the cemetery. She wanted Ciel to have a happy life and soon she found her one and only too. Now both Ciel and Lizzy remained as great cousin/friends and they were happy with the situation. Lizzy was planned to join them at the party tonight but unfortunately she was sick so she couldn’t go with them.

When they arrived at the ball, Ciel was surrounded by people wearing masks. There were all sorts of people wearing colourful dresses and accessories. It was a beautiful site to see. Delphine handed him a white mask and Ciel put in on as if on instinct. He wouldn’t want people to know he is the head of Phantomhive house after all; it would be troublesome if someone started talking about business with him. That would definitely ruin the atmosphere Ciel’s enjoying. After everything became settled, Ciel left the couple to enjoy their romantic moments and he told the servants to have fun. When everyone was split up, Ciel walked around the room and leaned on the wall, observing the moving figures dancing to the beautiful music played in the background.

 After staring at the guests for a while the boy became a little bored. He turned around to walk away when a hand was placed on his shoulder.

“Well, isn’t it a shame for someone like you to stand here without company, dear.” a man said as he turned the boy around. Ciel looked up at the man who approached him. He was dressed in dark colours with a black mask, which made his figure more mysterious than the others in the room. The only thing Ciel could see from the man was his dark-coloured eyes. The orbs were a mixture of red and dark brown, and made Ciel stare at them confusingly. He felt as if he had met this man before; the atmosphere surrounding the stranger felt surprisingly familar. Perhaps he was one of his business partners? Or maybe one of Lizzy’s acquaintances?

But Ciel could not care less about the person’s connection. He was supposed to have fun tonight anyway.

The bluenette smiled kindly at the taller male, he was feeling excited. Ciel had always been called by strangers in dances but Sebastian was always around to protect him. Tonight, he finally had freedom to do whatever he wanted and the demon wouldn’t find him to stop his decisions. He stared at the man’s eyes and replied sweetly,

“Well, I’ve been quite bored by just watching the people dance in the room for the whole night, you see. I did not bring a partner to dance with and I do not like socialising with strangers. However, tonight I have some freedom since my one hell of a butler isn’t around to follow me.” he laughed innocently as he said so, turning his face around to observe the room. He looked up again and said,

“My name is Ciel by the way, how about you?”

The man smirked relaxingly and Ciel felt the strong connection again; he was pretty sure that he had definitely met this man somewhere before.

“My name is not important at the moment. You have a beautiful name, Ciel.”

The bluenette smiled again. He felt somewhat rebellious and guilty, not telling Sebastian anything about tonight’s party. But another part of him wanted to do something that might make Sebastian quite angry for not taking care of his own master properly. His thoughts were interrupted when the man reached out his hand, gesturing as if inviting for a dance.

“Well then, since you don’t have a dance partner, would you like to dance with me?”

Ciel hesitated as he put his hands in the male’s palm. He has never been a good dancer but at least he had the basic techniques which Sebastian taught him back at the manor.

“With pleasure,” he said as the he accepted the gesture. “Can we please go somewhere a bit more private? I am not a confident dancer…” his face blushed slightly.

“Why, of course. It would be nice for us to dance somewhere you’re comfortable with. Please follow me this way; I know where we should go.”

The man gently pulled Ciel’s petit hand through the crowd, leading them down the hallway after exiting the ballroom. Reaching the end of the walkway, the taller male opened the door of a slightly dim room. He softly shuffled Ciel inside before closing the door behind them. The music from the ballroom was still heard since the main entrance of the dance floor was opened. Ciel turned around when the man walked towards him, touching his small hands before raising one of them up over his shoulder. Ciel blushed but kindly accepted the position. As the music continued from the ballroom, the pair moved slowly around the room, the moonlight outside the wide window being the only light source. Gradually, they started to dance more in sync and Ciel had decided to slightly lean onto the stranger. His head laid softly onto the man’s shoulder, which made the partner flinch for a moment before continuing their smooth strides. The boy was constantly having the same strong feeling about this man as they danced more, but he waved them away, telling himself that he must have been hallucinating. Finally, when he couldn't fight the strong feeling anymore, he stopped moving around as freely and stared at the man’s face. He took off his mask and asked curiously,

“I am sorry to be rude, but have we met somewhere before?”

The man chuckled seductively and gently pinned Ciel against the wall. His arms locked around the bluenette’s petit figure, making the boy unable to escape. When Ciel looked at the man’s eyes again, they seemed to be glowing a light-ish pink.

Before Ciel figured out the man’s name, the man above him spoke slowly,

“I am actually quite surprised at your dance techniques, Ciel.” He purred at the boy’s name, practically purring. Lowering his face to look at the youngster properly, he continued, “Despite the fact that you haven’t realised my identity,” he took off his mask, revealing his handsome face. “I am more than pleased to see your improved dance moves.”

Ciel widened his eyes at the smirking face, his mouth slightly opened as the male chuckled.

“After all, I am simply… one hell of a butler.” the man claimed, “How can I serve the Phantomhive manor if I cannot even follow my master and find him?”

The boy gulped, he could sense a trail of slight anger and worry as Sebastian stared down at him intensely.

He could tell that Sebastian was not happy with what he had done tonight.

“Anyway, now that I have found you, Bocchan, please allow me to escort us home as soon as possible; I believe that we have a few urgencies to attend to.” Said the butler as he lifted Ciel’s body up bridal style, opening the wide window. He leaped into the dark night and sprinted to the Phantomhive manor in his demonic speed. Ciel could feel the cold veins hardening under Sebastian’s skin as they got closer to the manor. Arriving the Phantomhive mansion, Ciel got off Sebastian and walked into the empty building. As he reached his bedroom, he could hear his butler shutting the door and walking towards him. This time, he could hear his footsteps louder than usual. Perhaps Sebastian was not in a good mood tonight.

“Well then, Bocchan.” Sebastian started, his voice laced with slight annoyance, “Would you like to tell me the reason why you left the manor without informing me tonight?”

“Of course it’s because I wanted to have fun.” Ciel answered, looking out of the window, refusing to face his servant. “I thought that maybe I could actually do something without you around me. It would’ve been fun to actually meet people and make acquaintances, you know.”

“But Bocchan,” the demon continued, “Have you ever wondered about the risks you might face without me around to protect you? You could’ve been kidnapped like last time at the viscount’s party and—”

“So what?” Ciel replied casually, interrupting Sebastian's sentence. “I’m 16 already, Sebastian. I am not that young anymore. I can decide what I want to do and if I don’t want you around me for the night then I shall do so as I please.”

Sebastian’s eyes narrowed in anger without Ciel noticing anything. The butler was obviously not approved of his master’s answer. Sebastian was sure that Ciel knew how protective he was and the master was definitely being rebellious. The demon’s fists tightened as he continued his questions.

“But Bocchan, before you knew my identity in the room at the party, you were clinging onto me as if I’m your lover. Does that suggest that you would do this to any man that was acting nice towards you?”

“Of course I would.” Ciel answered quickly. “I’ve already made it clear, Sebastian. I am not that young anymore. I can do whatever I like and you cannot control me; I know what that might lead to but I am not afraid to meet the consequences—”

And then Ciel was shoved against the wall next to the window.

“Oh? Is that true, Bocchan? That you are not afraid to face the consequences? Do you know what sorts of things I meant when I pointed out theconsequences?” Sebastian asked, now showing his anger at the boy’s attitude. His eyes glowed in a dangerous red but Ciel did not take the hint at all.

“Obviously, Sebastian. Don’t you mean being kidnapped like that time by the viscount?” Ciel asked, confused at the frustration of his servant.

“I also meant unwanted sex, Bocchan,” Sebastian hissed, making the boy shiver as he mentioned the additional outcome. “As your butler and lover,I would like you to know that you will only belong to me forever and that no-one should touch you the way I do.”

He decreased the gap between their faces, almost kissing the bluenette’s lips.

Ciel looked away from his butler, his mind now working properly after what Sebastian had confessed. He finally knew why Sebastian was making such a big fuss about not being around him and he felt guilty for what he had done. After all, who would want to see their loved ones being intimate with another person?

Knowing that he was wrong, Ciel realised that he had to apologise. He looked back at the crimson orbs and admitted quietly,

“…I’m sorry, Sebastian. Perhaps.. I crossed the line this time. Now I know why you were worried. I’m sorry…and…you don’t have to worry because…” He blushed and lowered his voice even more, “…I love you.”

Sebastian was surprised at the boy’s reaction; never had the boy display such tender emotions so freely. However, he was glad that the boy understood his circumstances and he smiled gently at the confession.

“That's alright, Bocchan; I am glad to find that you were not in any sorts of danger. And regard to your confession earlier, was that an ‘I love you’ I heard?” he chuckled as the bluenette turned away with embarrassment. He leaned toward the youngster and gently nipped his lips.

“It’s alright, Bocchan. I will only and always love you too.”

As the demon pressed against Ciel's lips a little harder, the boy started kissing his lover back. Before Ciel realised what was going on, Sebastian's tongue found its way into Ciel’s moist cavern. Lust was slowly taking over their body as the kiss heated up. With the youngster’s hands wrapped around Sebastian’s neck, their heads moved slightly to connect their lips further more.

And then the passionate kiss -no, the passionate lip smacking- has started.

Sebastian moved his hands around the boy, travelling up and down against the lithe figure. Each moan and groan was swallowed by one another and as the heated kiss continued, the two fought for dominance of the lip connection. In the end Sebastian effortlessly won but Ciel didn’t give up; he bit down on the butler’s lips hard, drawing some blood which made the demon groan lowly. Sebastian pulled the boy’s soft blue hair vigorously while kissing his mouth with more force as punishment.

On the other side, Ciel was enjoying these rough touches from Sebastian. His arousal was slowly growing and before he could say anything else, the demon moved onto his neck, sucking harshly and biting down on the perfect skin. Ciel moaned loudly at the blissful pain and received a growl from his butler. Seeing this and smirking with mischief, the boy moaned even louder, more erotically-driving the demon insane with desire.

Once Sebastian had left a good amount of love bites on Ciel’s neck, he tore the youngster’s clothes off in less than 5 seconds and shifted both of them towards the bed. Behaving without his usual formality, the demon threw Ciel onto the white surface before crawling slowly to him like a predator, his eye covered with lust and want. He tackled Ciel onto the clean mattress as the intimate touches continued.

“Seb-Sebastian!” Ciel yelped as the butler attached his mouth to one of his nipples. The demon gently bit it while his hand snaked down to the bluenette’s member. Using his slender fingers, Sebastian teasingly stroked Ciel’s throbbing flesh which caused the boy below him to moan softly. When the boy’s erotic sounds became louder, the demonic butler used the other hand and inserted two fingers into Ciel’s puckered hole.

“Mm! Sebastian!” the boy silently screamed, he could feel the fingers slowly stretching his entrance. "Stop..ah! Yo-you're maki-ing m-me...ah!" Sebastian smirked at his master’s reaction. “What an adorable body…even though we almost do this every night…” His fingers quickened and a third finger was added, receiving another noise from a flustered Ciel. Red eyes looked up at the sapphire orb; Sebastian was sure that Ciel was just as lust-filled as he was; perhaps there was no need for any more foreplay tonight.

Not able to hold on any further, Sebastian released his erection from the tight pants. He stroked his shaft and positioned himself above Ciel, who was becoming rather inpatient. His tip rubbed against the entrance, slightly teasing the tortured boy underneath him. The slow tease was starting to frustrate Ciel for not getting filled so he had decided to speak.

“Hurry up, Sebastian…” Ciel mewled, waiting for his butler to enter him instead of rubbing against him. He tried pushing himself onto the demon's flesh but failed when Sebastian pinned his weak arm above his head.

“Patience, my lord.” Sebastian leaned down and whispered hotly into the boy’s ear. “If I remembered correctly, you were the one who snuck out tonight so this shall be part of your ‘punishment’.” He pushed himself into the tight heat at the end of the sentence, his thick flesh squeezing through Ciel’s warm entrance.

Ciel gasped. Somehow Sebastian felt wider tonight; he wasn’t sure if he was hallucinating from the pain and pleasure of Sebastian’s shaft or if it was actually larger. When Sebastian was fully inside Ciel, he stayed stationary while Ciel felt awkward at the unusual position. He attempted to squirm again and mewled at the demon. Blue eye met crimson orbs and the boy whispered softly,

“Seb-Sebastian…can you please move? It-it feels weird to have you staying still…”

Sebastian looked down at his lover; he could feel his sadistic nature slowly taking over his mind. With his sinister smirk plastered on his devilishly handsome face, the demon pulled out unbelievably slow while leaning closer to Ciel’s ear.

“Not yet, Bocchan. I don’t think you’ve learnt your lesson yet… ah, Ciel…You vexing little brat… do you know that you make my mind go crazyevery time I see you like this.”

Ciel shivered, did Sebastian just call his name? He could feel the butler’s eyes glowing but he said nothing as Sebastian continued.

“Now tell me, Bocchan, who do you belong to?”

“No-one of course. I thought I’ve already made that clea-ah!” Sebastian thrust back into Ciel with force, making the boy cry out in pleasure and pain.

“I have already told you answer. Be honest and answer me correctly, Ciel.” The man whispered the name hotly into the boy’s ear again. “Tell me who you –pulls out- belong to and I’ll -thrust- fulfil all of your desires.”

Ciel’s face flushed with embarrassment as Sebastian stopped moving again. He couldn’t take it anymore so he decided to comply. Blue eye looking aside, he whispered,

“…you. I belong to you, Sebastian.”

Another sadistic smirk was found on the demon’s face. He pulled back again,

“Who do you belong to? I did not hear you quite clearly…”

“You!” Ciel answered louder this time, making sure that his lover could hear him. “I belong to you, Sebastian! I belong to you! Please move your hips; you’re making me sore…”

“My adorable Bocchan,” said the demon, “that was wise of you to admit so…now…” his voice turned lower with seduction.

“It would be quite appropriate to say that you won't be able to walk properly for a few days after tonight.”

And that was the last proper sentence ever spoken that night before the animalistic lovemaking started.

* * *

“Ah! Mmhp! Har-der Se-bastian! Harder!” Ciel shouted –more like screamed—as the called man complied, thrusting into his master rougher against the wall and pacing up the speed. Both bodies were covered in sweat, and Sebastian’s eyes focused on Ciel’s pale body. As Ciel moaned and mewled under his arms, Sebastian lost himself in the sinful bliss and pushed himself further into his master.

The two had been up for at least two or more rounds of wild passion in Ciel’s room. Every time after their climax, a few loving kisses and touches would turn into another wild round of lust-filled sex and in the end Sebastian had to tell the servants to not come home for the night. He asked Delphine if they could stay with them and fortunately Delphine was smart enough to take the hint and let the servants stay with her. Right now, Ciel was pushed up against the wall, his back facing the demon. His words were incoherent as Sebastian pound into him with more force each time, hitting his prostate at the perfect angle without making the boy climax. His moans became louder and louder as he arched his back, driving Sebastian crazy and the couple moved up and down in perfect sync.

“Ah! Hmph! Se-Sebas-tian! I’m!…I’m go-in-g to-”  Ciel said, his words jumbled as he was indulged in the overwhelming pleasure. His walls clenched down onto Sebastian’s shaft tighter, making the demon moan lowly beside his ear.

“Mm…Bo-cchan….I..th-ink…I’m-cl-ose too…” Sebastian could feel his climax approaching; he reached his hands around Ciel’s member, pumping it to the rhythm of his thrust as Ciel whined at the doubled sensation. A few more rough thrusts had Ciel pushed over the edge as he reached his peak.

The bluenette cried out his lovers name as he climaxed, his fluid spurted out and painted the walls with his fluid. Clenching onto the demon's member tightly, Sebastian followed closely after Ciel and spent with a deep growl. The two rode out their high ends as Sebastian thrusted weakly into the petit body.

After a good three minutes of puffing and deep breathes, Ciel turned around and wrapped his hands around the man’s neck. Accepting the embrace, the butler carried the boy away from the wall.

“I think…I think we-uh, did it too many times for one night, Se-sebastian…” Ciel said with fatigue as the demon placed him back onto the bed.

“I must agree with you, my lord.” Sebastian nodded, sounding tired as well, “please make sure that next time you will not do anything reckless without telling me…after tonight, I cannot bear not seeing you protected around me…”

Ciel smiled innocently as he pulled Sebastian down for a loving kiss. Their lips pressed against each other relaxingly and they both smiled when they pulled apart at the same time.

“It is quite late now, Bocchan,” Sebastian said, checking the clock in the room, “please have some rest before morning when the servants return to the manor. We wouldn’t want them to see you all worn out by our 'passionate intimations', now, would they?” He winked playfully.

The boy's face reddened quickly but he smiled back and nodded. Lying down on his pillow, Ciel gestured his butler to move towards him. When Sebastian’s face was only inches away from him, the bluenette pulled the demon down and kissed him again.

“Stay here with me tonight, Sebastian.” He whispered innocently. “This is not an order, but as a lover, I want you to stay with me until morning.”

Sebastian smiled gently as he snuggled under Ciel’s blankets. They wrapped their arms around each other and the two stared at each other’s eyes lovingly. Seconds later, Ciel fell asleep smiling after saying another ‘I love you’ to his lover.

The demon chuckled at the master’s adorable affections before he closed his eyes too, restoring his energy for the next day. Before he closed his eyes, he leaned towards Ciel and kissed his forehead gently.

“Goodnight, my lord. Ciel, my love. I will only and always love you, until the end of eternity.”

 

-End of Story-

**Author's Note:**

> So that is my first ever one-shot! Did you like the story? I hope it’s not too long for you~~ Delphine is a character developed from my friend who loves Edward the moment she saw him on the latest manga cover in Japan(and trust me, he does look very attractive on the cover kya!) Originally I planned for Ciel to be all flirty with Viscount Druitt but after sharing this with a friend, we’ve decided to change it into Sebby finding Ciel at the party~  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
